


Keeping Him Interested

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Against a Wall, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hand Job, Keeping Quiet, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Robb Stark, Teasing, manipulative Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Robb knows Jon plans on taking the Black, but he knows a sure-fire way to keep him interested in the meantime.Kinktober 2019 Day 27: Orgasm denial | Against a wallKinktober 2020 Day 11: Bondage





	1. Chapter 1

Robb’s strides were full of purpose as his eyes darted over the stonewall’s of Winterfell, smiling absently at the passing servants as he searched for Jon. He had escaped his mother after they broke their fast; he needed to find Jon after he had ducked out of the great hall after overhearing one of Lady Stark’s snide remarks about his bastard status. Robb’s fingers curled into a fist as he remembered the venom of her words and the injured look that crossed Jon’s beautiful face. 

Once he was Lord Stark, he would not let her words and actions pass any longer. He would ascend to his birthright and Jon would be right at his side, as his and only his. No one would dare to speak a word about his status when he belonged to the King in the North. 

“Finally,” Robb muttered when he caught sight of Jon’s wild black curls disappearing down a side hall. Robb quickened his steps, staying quiet until he was mere inches behind his half-brother. Robb wrapped his arm around Jon’s waist and covered Jon’s mouth with the other and pinned him to the cold wall. 

“Relax, it’s just me,” Robb whispered and smiled knowingly when all the struggling that Jon had put up before stopped and Jon relaxed from his place between Robb and the wall. 

“Robb, we can’t, not here, what if someone sees?” Jon whispered when Robb moved his hand off of his mouth and shoved it past the waistband of Jon’s trousers. 

“Someone will only see if your pretty moans draw them here.” Robb’s voice was low and knowingly as he curled his fingers around Jon’s hardening cock. Jon’s hips jerked forward, his length sliding through Robb’s fist and Robb just ground his growing erection against Jon’s ass. 

“Come on little brother, fuck my hand, I know how much you love that.” Robb nipped at Jon’s ear, his lips curled up into a smirk as Jon made a soft wounded noise but his hips began moving faster. Jon rocked between fucking into Robb’s fist and pushing his ass back against Robb’s cock that was slotting perfectly against the crease of his trousers that cupped his ass. 

“I can feel it, Jon, I can feel how hard and wet you’re getting just from this alone,” Robb whispered in Jon’s ear again, loving the little sinful noises Jon was trying to smother as he braced himself against the wall Robb had him pinned to. 

“R-Robb, p-please.” Jon breathed out sounding exhausted and on edge. Robb loved that tone of voice, he loved that he could bring that out of his usually stoic and brooding brother. 

“Please what? Please let you come? Let you make a mess of yourself right here against this wall where anyone could walk by?” Robb’s voice took a teasing tone as he rubbed his thumb over the wet and dripping slit of Jon’s cock, knowing it would drive Jon that much closer to the edge. 

“Yes, Robb, please,” Jon was pleading now, voice shaking and he let out a soft sob when Robb withdrew his hand and shifted back a step so all body contact was lost. He watched amused as Jon’s hips canted backwards before they stilled and Jon twisted his head to look at him over his shoulder. 

“Robb? Please, no, not today.” Jon pleaded in realization when he caught the smirk on Robb’s face. 

“I’ll see you later Jon,” Robb said as he draped his fur cloak back into its proper place and strode out of the hall, leaving his brother denied and panting in his wake. 

Robb had perfected this a while ago, he knew how to get under Jon’s skin, to make him crave Robb in every way possible, to have him come back for more. Robb’s mouth was aching as he smiled widely as he knew that later tonight Jon would slip into his room and fall to his knees, begging for Robb to touch him, fuck him, anything. Jon was Robb’s and Robb would do anything to keep him by his side.


	2. Kinktober 2020 Day 11 - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020 Day 11: Bondage

Robb smiled as he ran his fingers through Jon’s dark curls before gripping them tightly and forced Jon’s head back. Jon whined lowly as the action caused him to let Robb’s cock slip wetly out of his plump lips. Jon twisted his arms against the leather strap that Robb had smugly looped around his folded forearms to keep them out of the way. 

“R-Robb, please,” Jon whimpered as he looked up at his half-brother with half-lidded eyes as he watched Robb stroke his wet cock mere inches away from Jon’s face. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t think you would last this long. I was sure you would blow your load the minute you got your greedy mouth on my cock.” Robb said as he nudged Jon’s drooling cock with the tip of his boot with a cocky smirk on his lips. 

“S-Shit, come on Robb,” Jon grunted as Robb teased his cock with his heavy boot while tapping the head of his cock against his little brother’s cheek teasingly. 

“You want to come don’t you? I felt how hot and throbbing you were earlier today and it looks like it hasn’t gone at much.” Robb was smearing his pre-cum over Jon’s pretty face, the white liquid blending in with Jon’s pale skin. 

“You didn’t let me come then, I doubt you will now that we’re in private. You rather make a mess of my trousers and have to walk around all day like that.” Jon knew his perverted brother far too well, from the way Robb’s eyes went dark and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips Jon knew he was right. 

“So that means you want something else,” Jon tugged at the leather around his arms as he did his best not to hump against Robb’s foot like a bitch in heat. 

“Oh I’m going to allow you to come today brother dear, but only once I pump you full of my seed and you thank me for it.” Robb’s voice lowered and his cock throbbed against Jon’s cheek. Jon felt his cheeks heat and his cock twitch at the mental image, Jon let out a surprised gasp when Robb grabbed the leather strap holding his arms behind his back and hauled him up onto his feet. 

Jon gasped as he was manhandled onto Robb’s bed, all but shoved down face-first onto the soft furs before the heir of Winterfell grabbed his legs. Jon’s face burned and his cock jerked as he was put into a position where his ass was propped up high and completely open for Robb to do whatever he wanted to him. 

Jon tugged at the leather strap over his arms again before whimpering when smooth leather straps snapped into place around his ankles, immobilizing him so he was forced to stay in the position Robb put him in. Jon hated how much he loved it, being completely at his half-brother’s mercy like this. 

“Now this is a position I will truly enjoy,” Robb murmured as he groped and caressed Jon’s upturned ass, nudging the cheeks apart to get a good look at his half-brother’s tempting pink hole that his cock was just aching to be sheathed inside of again. 

Jon yelped in shock when a stinging pain emitted from his ass as Robb landed a hard spank on the soft flesh. Robb pressed Jon’s head down onto the furs of his bed and repeated the spank, listening to the muffled cry Jon gave as his body jerked and twisted in his leather bondage. 

Robb could do this all night, watch those pale cheeks turn red and welts appear on the flesh only he has ever seen like this, but his cock was aching between his thighs and demanded attention. 

Robb grabbed a small vial of oil from the side table and dripped it over his shaft while leaned down and messy dragging his tongue over Jon’s twitching hole. Jon trembled at such a wet intimate touch and cried out as Robb swiftly entered him with a well-practiced move. Robb tossed his head back with a pleased moan as he rocked in and out of Jon’s tight hole, being inside of his half-brother like this always felt like coming home to Robb. 

Jon panted and gasped into the furs below his face as his body was rocked forward by each hard thrust Robb delivered into him, shoving his cock deeper into the dark-haired man with unbound pleasure. 

Jon’s toes and fingers curled as his body shook as his body was forced to take Robb’s large cock, forced to accept the brutal pace the heir of Winterfell was using. Jon sobbed into the furs when Robb’s calloused hand squeezed his balls tightly, stopping any chance of Jon coming before Robb allowed it. 

“Beg for it little brother, prove to me that you are mine alone.” Robb hissed possessively as his balls slapped against Jon’s ass as he rutted into the younger man. Jon let out a soft mewl at those dark, possessive words before he wet his chapped lips. 

“P-Please Robb, please big brother, fuck me. Come in me, make sure no one else will ever fuck me. I’m your's Robb,” Jon pleaded as he rocked his hips back encouragingly and clenching around Robb’s cock wantonly. 

“Fuck that’s real good little brother,” Robb moaned out his pleasure at the words and with a few more thrusts he was spilling deep inside of Jon, claiming his half-brother as his in the most carnal of ways.

Robb pulled out and used his thumb to push a glob of his cum that escaped from Jon’s loosened hole back inside.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Robb purred as he roughly pulled on Jon’s cock until Jon was muffling his cry of pleasure into the furs as he came over Robb’s hand. 

“That’s right little brother, only I can give you this kind of pleasure.” Robb hissed as he took in the sight of Jon bound to his bed with his cum leaking out of his well fucked hole and had the biggest urge to keep him there, to make sure he would never leave his side. To do that he had to keep him interested and on edge until he was unwilling to be parted from Robb in the same way Robb refused to be parted from Jon. 

Robb will make it a law when he became King of Winterfell, he would not allow Jon to leave him even if it meant collaring and chaining him to this very bed Robb would do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
